1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to penem compounds, to processes for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical and veterinary compositions containing penem compounds.
2. Description of the Background
Penem compounds are antibiotics. There is a continuing need for new antibiotics because the continued wide scale use of these compounds gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. Accordingly, there is no constant effectiveness for any given antibiotic. Additionally, known antibiotics suffer from the disadvantage of being effective against only certain types of microorganisms.
There is thus a strongly felt need for new antibiotics which do not suffer from the above disadvantages.